Not Sawyer
by Sophie1992
Summary: Sawyers jealous of Jack and Kate's relationship. Would he do anything to get Kate. One Shot.


Not Sawyer

Jack was standing outside Claire's tent when he saw Kate sitting furthur down the beach with Sawyer and Hurley. They were playing cards.Kate turned around and saw Jack looking at her, she smiled at him but they both knew that she wasn't happy. They hadn't spoken properly since they had kissed, she had tried but he just didn't listen to her. She had hurt him and he couldn't deal with her now. But he could see that she was hurting too. It wasn't his fault that he loved her.

"Kate just forget about him, you've got to deal with that it's now over between you two, he's gone off with Ana Lucia now,"Sawyer smirked. "Shut up Sawyer I won't forget about him. Is it my fault that I love him!"Kate yelled walking off. Jack thought he should go after her but remembered that they wern't on speaking terms. Who was she talking about? Who did she love? Jack walked into the jungle and nearly walked into Ana. "Oh hi Ana you alright?"Jack asked smiling at Ana.

"Fine, uh Kate's having a breakdown, perhaps you should go check on her. When I left she was sitting on the couch digging her fingernails into her hand, go get her Jack,"Ana explained.

"Thanks I think I will. Time to win her back,"Jack replied walking off. Ana hadn't meant to tell him about Kate but the look on his face told her that all he wanted was Kate.

Ten minutes later Jack walked into the hatch and into the 'living room'. He saw Kate sitting on the couch and she was still digging her fingernails into her hand and it was bleeding. "Kate stop,"Jack cried grabbing some bandages and running over to Kate. He sat down next to her. He wrapped her hand in the bandage but didn't let go. "Kate why are you doing this to yourself?"Jack asked rubbing Kate's hand with his thumb.

"Why would you care? You've practically ignored me for weeks,"Kate replied looking down.

"Of course I care, Kate I overheard you shouting at Sawyer, who won't you forget and who do you love?"Jack asked lifting Kate chin up with his finger.

"You, I love you Jack but I realise that we can never be together as you hate me,"Kate replied.

"I don't hate you the exact opposite actually. I love you. Why can't we be together I don't care what other people say I want to be with you,"Jack replied. "Great, I'm sorry I ran and got myself kidnapped I was stupid and scared,"Kate apologised her face lighting up.

"Don't worry about it,all forgotton,"Jack replied grinning.

"Thanks,"Kate replied leaning into kiss Jack who returned it.

The next day Jack,Kate, Sawyer and Hurley were just finishing a game of cards. "I'm going to go and check on Sun's garden,"Kate announced standing up.

"Be careful,"Jack replied smiling at Kate. Kate walked around from where she was sitting and leaned down to to Jack. She rests her hand on his left shoulder and he puts his hand on her arm. "I hope you win Jack,love you and don't worry about me,see you later,"Kate whispered into his ear before kissing Jack and then walking off into the jungle. They didn't realise but Sawyer was looking at them and he wondered what Kate had said to Jack but it had made him smile. Sawyer might not have liked Jack before but now he absolutely hated him. He wasn't going to let Jack be with Kate. Sawyer dreamed of the day Kate said to him that she had broken up with Jack and had came to be with him. He wanted her to whisper something in his ear.

Kate was planting some seeds when she heard someone come up behind her. She turned around and saw Sawyer standing behind her. "Oh hi, Sawyer did Jack win?"Kate asked turning back to what she was doing.

"Yeah but I'm not bothered about that now. Now I'm bothered about you,"Sawyer replied. Kate stared at the ground thinking about what Sawyer had just said.

"What do you mean?"Kate asked standing up. "I mean don't you think this 'game' has gone on long enough?"Sawyer asked stepping closer to Kate.

"What game?" Kate stuttered stepping back.

"You and Jack now I think you should put an end to it or I will,"Sawyer smirked.

"What are you going to do?"Kate asked.

Back at the beach Kate was walked past Charlie's tent when he heard a scream coming from the jungle. Somehow he knew it was Kate. What had happened to her? Jack sprinted through the jungle until he got to Sun's garden. When he got there he saw Kate lying unconscious on the ground. "Kate,"Jack gasped running to Kate's side. He put his hand on her forehead, a couple of minutes late Kate came round. "Who did this to you?"Jack asked calmly putting Kate's head in his lap.

"Sssss," Kate started before falling unconscious again. It had to be Sawyer. Jack carefully picked Kate up and carried her to his tent.

"What happened?"Sawyer asked as he noticied Jack carrying Kate.

"Don't act like you don't know,"Jack hissed walking past Sawyer and into the tent. Jack looked at Kate's shoulder and found she had been shot. After ten minutes he had managed to get the bullet out. He stopped the bleeding and wrapped a bandage around it. He put a wet cloth over Kate's forehead.

Three hours later Kate came round. "Jack,"Kate muttered weakly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"Jack asked putting his hand on her forehead.

"Terrible,"Kate replied.

"I love you," Jack muttered.

"Love you too,"Kate replied. Jack smiled at Kate and then thought of differant what ifs? What if I hadn't got there in time. What if she had died. What if I couldn't save her. They sat there in silence for about five minutes.

"Jack, it wasn't Sawyer,"Kate muttered before falling asleep.

Jack stayed by Kate but all he could think about was who had shot Kate. If it wasn't Sawyer who else could it be. The name began with an S. The it hit him. Sayid. Jack ran to where Sayid was standing and punched him in the face. "Why did you do it? Why did you shoot her?"Jack yelled. It was the angriest he had ever been.

"I'm sorry, I saw Sawyer going to hurt Kate so I went to shoot him but he ducked and I shot Kate instead. I ran afterwards. You wouldn't have understood. I'm sorry. Sawyer was going to hurt her,"Sayid explained.

"If I ever see you near Kate again I will shoot you and it won't be an accident. I'll make sure I won't be around to save you so stay away from me and Kate. Got it!"Jack yelled. Sayid nodded. Jack walked over to Sawyer. "Sorry Sawyer I shouldn't have accused you,"Jack apologised.

"Yeah well perhaps I won't accept it. Who shot her?"Sawyer asked.

"I'm not telling you. Whoever did it won't do it again. I just want to know one thing, why didn't you stay with her?"Jack asked.

"I knew you'd think it was me. I know you know I was going to hurt her, I was angry that you had her and not me. So I thought that if I couldn't have her neither could you,"Sawyer explained.

"See you later Sawyer,"Jack replied walking off. "Jack," Sawyer called.

"Yeah,"Jack replied turning around.

"Take care of her,"Sawyer replied. Jack nodded before walking off to his tent was. Kate was still asleep. Jack sat next to her and kissed her gently on the cheek. She was going to be ok. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt Kate again because he loved her.


End file.
